


Hold Me Closer

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: After Richie caught Eddie dancing to the song they listened to as kids, they slow dance and reminisce.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr/Twitter @Bellarosewrites to see my works first and stay updated with my latest stories xo

Richie couldn’t help but lean up on the door frame and watch Eddie’s body as he floated around the room, swaying to the music that was playing from his speakers. He was wearing his normal cleaning gear, some large grey shorts that went to his knees, showing his skinny legs, and one of Richie’s old merch shirts from a comedy tour. 

Richie recognised the song, it was Tiny Dancer by Elton John, one of their joint-favourites when they were kids. Richie remembered the way the Eddie used to hum along when it was on the radio and bounce his foot as they read comics on the hammock. Richie had often peered above his comic to glance a look at Eddie as he smiled and nodded his head, trying to read but getting too distracted by the song. Eddie had often caught Richie staring, but Richie would quickly put the comic in front of his face again. 

Eddie must’ve been cleaning and gotten distracted by the tune that was playing from his speaker. He was spraying surfaces and wiping them down as he swayed his hips to the music. Richie smiled as he watched the smaller man clean their living room, crossing his arms as his head leaned on the wooden doorframe. He didn’t want to ruin the moment by saying anything. He had woken up to an empty bed and had heard the music coming from the other side of their house. He was still wearing his bright orange boxers and a shirt he slept in which he bought on their trip to Spain, with “big cock” written across it, with a picture of a cockerel sat under it. Eddie hated the shirt, he said he was going to burn it if he ever wore it outside, so Richie settled to wearing it to bed. Every time he had crawled into bed wearing it, Eddie had begged him to take it off, with no complaint from Richie. 

Richie sighed as he smiled, watching Eddie’s hips move side to side, the oversized clothes swaying against his small frame. Eddie span on his heels, with his arms in the air, but he stumbled over when he saw Richie. He grabbed his heart dramatically, swearing loudly and shutting his eyes tightly. But Richie just giggled. Eddie opened his eyes again to look at Richie up and down, still panting wildly.

“Jesus Richie! You scared me!” Eddie yelled, throwing the spray can full force at Richie. Richie quickly dodged it, hearing it bounce on the floor in the corridor and roll away behind him. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself.” Richie laughed as he stepped towards Eddie. He put his finger under Eddie’s chin. “You look so damn cute.” Richie leant down and planted a kiss on Eddie’s forehead, but Eddie shoved him away. Even though they were together now, Eddie was still a brat towards Richie, refusing to let Richie call him pet names or even call him cute. 

“You’re so annoying Richie,” Eddie muttered. But Richie bowed dramatically, making Eddie cross his arms over his chest and tap his foot in irritation. Richie looked up from over his glasses as he bent.

“Care to join me in a dance?” Richie grinned. 

“No,” Eddie replied sternly. Richie stood up and leant forward, grabbing Eddie by the wrist. He yanked him forward, making Eddie do a dramatic stumble towards Richie. Richie grabbed him in a tight squeeze, beginning to turn them slowly. Eddie’s face was pressed into Richie’s chest as Richie let one of his hands go into Eddie’s messy hair. “You’re the most infuriating human being ever, Richie,” Eddie grumbled into Richie’s chest, but Eddie’s feet slowly stepped with Richie’s, showing a sign of giving in.

“I know.” Richie smiled, leaning his chin on top of Eddie’s head. Richie loosened his grip, letting Eddie relax more into Richies hold. Eddie wrapped his hands around Richie’s waist and turned his head to the side. They moved slowly, Eddie letting his toes go onto Richies, so every time Richie lifted his foot to turn them, Eddie stepped with him. They let the song play as the moved in silence, both shutting there eyes to enjoy the moment. 

“You know, when this song played at prom, all I wanted to do was ask you to dance with me,” Richie mumbled, he felt Eddie hold him tighter. Their prom had been a disaster. Without Beverly being there as she moved with her aunty and Mike not being allowed to go since he didn’t go to the school, Richie, Eddie, Ben, Bill and Stanly all went stag in a group. Everyone at the school hated their loser group, so they had sat on the bleachers in their itchy rented suits, feeling sorry for themself as they watched the rest of the school dance with their loved one for the night. When the song had come on, Richie had glanced at Eddie, who was starring into the crowd longingly. If Richie had given less of a shit what people thought he would’ve dragged Eddie by the hand into the middle of the dance floor, and let him spin into his arms. The crowd would form a circle around them as they looked into each other's eyes as if they were seeing each other for the first time, and Richie would lean down to kiss Eddie, with a cheer from the crowd. But this wasn’t a high school romance film. So instead, he watched Eddie as he slowly tapped his foot to the much and hummed gently to the song. 

“I wish you did. Maybe then we could’ve spent the last 27 years together rather than forgetting about each other.” Eddie murmured.

“Maybe,” Richie muttered into Eddie’s hair as he kissed the top of his head again, letting his hand stroke the back of his soft hair. They both thought a lot about what could’ve been if it wasn’t for Pennywise. But Richie reminded himself daily that he had Eddie now, and that was the most important thing. 

Eddie inhaled deeply into Richie’s chest, nuzzling his face into him. It made Richie feel warm inside. He never wanted to let go of Eddie. He was happy at this moment like he had been for the last year with Eddie by his side. When they had left Derry hand in hand, everything seemed to fall into place. Eddie left Myra and moved in with Richie, but they instantly sold Richie bachelor pad and travelled so Richie could tour to different places to perform and Eddie would watch him from the wings. They settled for living in LA, where they could get a pool and sit in the sun all day. Eddie had picked a house with big windows that flooded each room with light. He had told Richie he never wanted to feel trapped again, and Richie had promised he would never let Eddie feel like that again. 

“Maybe this could be our first dance when we get married,” Richie muttered, letting his body sway with the piano. 

“Maybe.” Eddie breathily laughed. They had talked about marriage a lot. Their friends thought they would get married straight away, with Richie asking the first time they slept together or on a spur of a moment asking Eddie if he wanted to elope, but Richie wasn’t going to blow it like that. Eddie’s divorce took a while for them to go through, then after that, they were still enjoying travelling and spending every moment with each other. They talked about settling down and what they future entailed, but Richie never found the right moment. He had tested the waters by asking more questions about marriage, and Eddie always responded positively. Richie knew he was going to ask soon, he wanted it to be special and magical like Eddie deserved, right now was definitely not the right moment. 

“You know,” Eddie muttered, leaning his head back so he could look up at Richie, “I really really really love you.” 

“I really love you too, Eddie,” Richie whispered back.

“I mean it Rich, all of this. I’m so glad I have you.” Eddie smiled. Richie bent down and gently kissed Eddie, letting their feet stop moving for a moment as Eddie went onto his tiptoes. Richie pulled aways gently, smiling down at the smaller man. All of this was so peaceful and soft. They had there little bubble of domestic bliss that no one would be able to pop, not even pennywise. Eddie let his head lean back onto Richie’s chest as they began slowly spinning again. Richie smiled, listening to Elton John and holding the boy he had loved since he had laid eyes on him. He knew young Richie, the boy who was too nervous to even look up from his comic to watch his best friend sing the chorus under his breath, would be more than proud.


End file.
